


You and Mark Pt. 1

by Mexicauthor



Series: You and Mark [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Don't feel like putting tags, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexicauthor/pseuds/Mexicauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose your own adventure story about you and Mark. You will have to use the chapter index to navigate through the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading and enjoy. :)

You were running down the street, groceries in hand. It was around 8:30pm and it was dark out. You were on a sidewalk, hidden from view by some trees. You began to slow down, deciding you had successfully escaped the man that was chasing you. You placed down your groceries in relief.

You took a deep breath and looked around once more to make sure you were safe. Your body was tired and aching from running for so long.

As you were about to pick up your bags you heard "Y/N!" from close behind. Deciding that the bags were just dead weight you took of without them. You decide to cut him off by running through a wooded area of the park.

You continue to run despite your legs were almost giving out and branches were scraping you're face snd arms. As you exit the wooded area you decide to look back and see how close you're attacker is. You don't catch sight of them but as you're turning around you crash into someone with great force, sending you falling into the pavement under you.

You stand up and turn to run but the person you crashed into grabs your left hand. You turn around and punch as hard as you can, giving your attacker a right hook to the side of the head. "Ow!" Shouts the guy as he takes you into a hugging position to hold you still.

"Calm down, its alright" you hear in the smoothest most soothing voice you've ever heard. You instantly calm down and burst into tears. He brings you closer and rubs your back as you cry into his chest. After a couple more minutes of crying you're calm enough to speak.

"What happened, are you okay?" He asks with noticeable concern in his voice. "I'm fine it's just that my abusive ex boyfriend was chasing me, he's been terrorizing me ever since I left him.

The man looks around to check for him before returning his gaze to you. "Well I think he's gone now" he says as he picks up his glasses from the ground and checks to make sure they're okay. "I'm sorry for punching you" you say as you notice his black eye.

"It's okay, I would've reacted the same way in this situation" he says as he puts his glasses back on. "I'm Mark by the way" he says. "I'm Y/N, it's nice to meet you.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

Go to chapter 2 to walk home yourself.

Go to chapter 3 to walk home with Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thats okay, I can get there myself." You say as you wipe your eyes.

"Are you sure?" Says Mark with a worried expression.

"Yeah, but thanks anyway" you say as you turn around.

Mark hesitantly turns around and walks to where ever it was he was headed to before you crashed into him.

You make your way back through the wooded area, there you find your grocery bags on the floor where you had left them. You make your way toward them and then pick them up.

You start back down the sidewalk from before, feeling a bit more secure. Then, as you let out a sigh of relief, someone walks up behind and grabs your head with both hands, one of them covers your mouth to keep you from screaming.

Then the familiar sound of your ex boyfreind whispers in your ear "I told you you would regret ever leaving me" before violently snapping your neck.

Your body drops to the ground and you hear a high pitched buzz-like noise before your vision goes black.

A Week Later.

Mark flipped through the channels and stopped on the news. "Also in the news, The body of young Y/N was found in Viewpoint Park. The cause of death was suffocation after having her/his neck brutally broken. The murderer is currently unknown. More on this at 7."

Mark stared in disbelief, his eyes beginning to tear up.

A/N I bet you wish you had gone with Mark now, don't you? Just restart the story and try again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, thank you so much" you say as you wipe your eyes.

"Okay then, which way?" Mark said looking at you.

"Um, actually I sorta don't know where I am. I just started running from my boyfreind in whatever direction I could go. I'm not really sure where I am now." You say looking around.

"Well it's pretty late if you want we could go to my house and I can take you home tomorrow." He says hesitantly.

Well, if it isn't too much trouble" you say. "No, it's no trouble at all really." He says. Okay then, thank you so much this really means a lot to me." You say as you make your way to his house.

Time Skip

When you get to his house you climb up a small flight of stairs and wait patiently as he unlocks the door. When he opens it he motions for you to walk in.

As you step inside you hear a loud bolt of thunder making you jump slightly. He steps in after you and shuts the door, locking it.

You look down the main hallway and see his living room. It kind of hard to see because his lights are off. He flips a switch on the wall and you sheild your eyes as they adjust to the light.

He takes of his jacket and walks into the living room, you walk in after him. "Do you need some clothes to sleep in or would you rather sleep in your own clothes?"

"I'll just sleep in my clothes" you say. "Are you hungry" he say's. "No I'm not very hungry but thanks anyway.

Would you rather sleep in the guest room or on the couch?

Go to chapter 4 to sleep in the guest room.

Go to chapter 5 to sleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, I think i'll sleep in the guest room." You say and then yawn. "Okay then, It's down the hall, the first door on the left." He says. You smile and make your way to the guest room.

As you enter the room heavy rain starts pounding the roof and windows. You look around the room, there's some pictures of Mark and his family up on the walls, the walls are a light blue, and the bed has white with blue striped sheets blankets and pillows.

You take of your shoes and slip into bed. The bed is nice and fluffy and warm, the sheets smell recently laundered. You take out your phone and unlock it. You have no notifications so you decide to listen to some music to help you sleep.

You put on your headphones and put on a soundtrack you labeled sleep. As you start going to sleep you hear something coming from the living room. You assume it's Mark so you just go to sleep.

Go to chapter 6 to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll just sleep on the couch to not cause you too much trouble." You say as you walk towards the coach.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" he says as he walks to his room, entering it and then shutting the door.

You look around the now quiet living room. The walls are a clean white color, the couch is unexpectedly comfortable, and the the T.V is right across from it. You notice that you were holding your breath and release it, taking a deep breath. You smell a tropical smelling air freshener.

You take of your shoes and lay down on the couch with one hand behind your head and the other holding your phone. You unlock your phone and see that you have a missed call but don't pay too much mind to it.

Just then heavy rain starts pouring on the roof and windows accompanied by some loud thunder. Seeing as it makes you feel uneasy you put in your headphones and play a soundtrack you labeled sleep.

You listen to the soothing noises and within no time your asleep.

You wake up to a extreme need to pee only minutes after falling asleep so so you make your way towards the hallway. You check every room except the one that Mark had gone into until you find the bathroom.

You make your way in locking the door just in case. You sit down and begin releasing "tension". You quickly finish up, wash your hands, and get out. Then as you make your way back to the couch you are greeted by an unexpected sight.

A unknown person quickly grabs you by the neck, leaving you struggling to breath. Then your body goes limp and your vision turns black.

You wake up in what seems to be an abandoned factory. You scream for help but nothing happens. You are left there for weeks until you finally die from dehydration.

When Mark wakes up he finds that you are gone so he just assumes that you left.

A/N How unexpectedly evil right? Go back and try again.


	6. Chapter 6

You wake up to the smell of food, making your stomach growl loudly. As you get up you yawn loudly and rub your eyes. You put your shoes on and walk to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror you decide to just wash your face. You follow your nose through the living room and into the kitchen.

Mark greets you with a smile and says "Y/N you're finally awake.". He then flips a pancake before saying "Your plate is already served and on the table.". "Thanks Mark" you say as you sit down at the table.

He then brings his own plate and sits down across from you. You sit eating in silence for a couple minutes. He then breaks the silence by asking "So, Y/N did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, I slept well" you answer. "Thanks again for helping me and letting me sleep here." You say.

"I'm just glad that your jerk ex boyfreind didn't catch you, who knows what he would have done to you." He says as he finishes the rest of his pancakes. You continue to talk for a while getting to know each other until you both finish your food. You both stand up from the table and head to the door. Then as you open the door what was just a couple minutes ago a little drizzle becomes a full blown thunderstorm.

Mark grabs an umbrella and gives you one as well. You both step out and walk toward Mark's car. As you step in you close the umbrella and sit down. Mark starts the engine and turns on the radio.

You listen to it and realize it's S/N, your favorite song. Mark asks you what your adress is and you answer "Y/A.". "So what's do you do for a living." He asks looking at you but keeping his eyes on the road.

"YouTube is sort of a hobby of mine, but as far as jobs go I lost my old one as a waitrer/ss last week." You answer with a sort of sad tone. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I do YouTube as well, have you heard of markiplier?"

Go to chapter 7 to say "Yes"

Go to chapter 8 to say "No"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, you have, that's great." He says with a smile. You smile back before saying "I'm actually a big fan, I just didn't recognize you after I gave you that... black eye." You say with a slight blush.

Mark laughs slightly as he realizes you're blushing. "Now that I think about it I actually can't believe I haven't freaked about meeting the markiplier." You say and squeal like an excited school girl.

"Well, were here" he says as he pulls to a stop. You hand him his umbrella but he tells you to keep it. You step out as he says "Maybe I'll see you around" he says with a slight wave goodbye. You walk towards your house and you hear his car pulling away.

You and Mark meet a few times around town but nothing beyond that.

A/N In case you haven't managed to figure out what happened I'm gonna tell you. "YOU JUST GOT FREINDZONED! " Mark felt smothered by you constantly fangirling/boying about him and for that reason he would never date a fan.


	8. Chapter 8

"No I haven't, sorry to disappoint you." You say with a sympathetic shrug. "No, that's totally fine" he says totally unaffected by your answer. "So, you do youtube you say?"

"Yeah, but I only have like 10 subscribers" you say sadly. "Well at least you know people like your stuff and that's what counts right?". "Yeah, you're right" you say with a smile. "Well, were here" he says as he comes to a stop.

"Well I guess I'll see you around, and maybe I'll check out your channel" you say as you step out. "Wait, here take this Y/N" he says handing you a slip of paper. You open it and see his number along with the message "call me somtime" written next to it. "I'll do that" you say and then shut the door. You walk towards your house and hear Mark's car drive away.

You stay staring at your house for a second, feeling that you shouldn't enter.

Go to chapter 9 to enter your house

Go to chapter 10 to go to the corner store


	9. Chapter 9

You get over that strange feeling in the bottom of your stomach and walk forward. You take your keys out from your pocket and unlock the door. The sound as it creaks open sends a chill down your spine. A slight breeze rushes out the door and you're hit by the smokey smell of fire.

You rush in and look around. You don't see any easily visible fire so you start smelling around until you trace it to your room. You try to open the door but the door knob is burning hot. As you grab your hand in pain you hear a sharp whistling noise. As you look up you are engulfed in fire. The explosion kills you instantly.

Mark sat down and looked towards his phone he hadn't heard from you ever since he left you at home yesterday. He turns on the T.V to take his mind off of you. As he flips through the channel he stops on the news where the news anchor is in front of a burnt down house. "The cause of the fire seems to be a match and a gasoline tank which means that it was purposefully done. Young Y/N was found dead and was only identifiable by his/her dental records. The person responsible for this has not been identified."

Mark quickly grabbed his keys and ran outside. He entered his car and started driving towards your house. His wiped his tearfilled eyes as he sped across red lights, far above the speed limit. Mark exclaimed as he quickly turned the car to avoid hitting a kid who was in the way.

He panicked and lost control of the wheel colliding into some trees. He flew foward and his face hits the steering wheel, his neck shattering on contact.

A/N Well you managed to kill yourself AND Mark, nice going. Try again and trust your gut next time.


	10. Chapter 10

You just can't get over that strange feeling at the bottom of your stomach. You take a deep breath and turn to look down the road. "I can't" you think as you start walking down the street. You listen to the rain falling down on your umbrella.

You enter the corner store and buy a bag of "Chip Name Here" and a bottle of "Soda Name Here". You pay the cashier and hear a loud noise that takes you out of your thoughts. You pick up the bag containing your recently bought food and walk out of the store.

As soon you step foot outside the smell of rain is replaced by the heavy smell of smoke. You turn your head to see a huge cloud of smoke coming from the direction of your house. You start running to your house and see a fire rising the closer you get.

When you finally arrive you see your house engulfed in flames, well at least what's left of it. The firefighters arrive seconds later and start putting out the fire with pressurized water hoses.

You look in shock as you see your ex boyfreind watching you from a distance. You quickly run to some police officers who were on the premises but as you turn to look at him again he is out of sight.

You are taken to the police station for questioning. You answer all their questions but leave out the part about seeing your ex boyfreind. After a couple hours of questioning you excuse yourself to go to the restroom.

After you are left alone you take out your phone and the slip of paper Mark had given you. You dailed his number because you needed a place to stay. You had no one else to call because all your family lived in different states and you hadn't made any new friends since you moved here.

It started ringing and you became unsure, you had only met Mark yesterday. You were about hang up but he answered too quickly. "Hello" he said. You hesitated but then began talking. "Um, Hi Mark it's Y/N" you began saying. "Oh, Y/N I didn't expect you to call so quickly." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Look Mark, I know we just met yesterday but... My house burned down today and I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a while." You said hesitantly.

"Sure you can but what do you mean your house burned down?" He said with a tone of worry in his voice. "When you took me home I decided to walk to the corner store and when I got back it was almost completely burnt down. They say that it was started by someone purposefully.".

"Well, where are you now?"

"At the police station."

"I'll be there as quickly as possible just stay where you are."

You hang up and walk out of the the restroom. Then you walk down the hallway back to the interrogation room. You fill out some forms and are told that you will have to have police officers accompanying you everywhere you go. You argue but they explain that they think someone is trying to kill you and that you won't be able to leave the police station without them.

"It's for your own safety" says the female officer explaining to you. You nod your head in agreement and are then told you can leave. You walk to the front, to wait for Mark, followed by two policemen. One of them was tall with blonde hair, the other is shorter and has brown hair.

After two minutes of silent waiting Mark steps through the doors. He looks around and spots you next to the police officers. He approaches you and asks you what happened. You tell him about the fire and about the police officers. He seems to understand so you walk out to Mark's car. You start driving followed by the cops in their car.

End of Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is on it's way


End file.
